


Three Reasons

by Ceszpril



Category: The Freshman & The Sophomore (Visual Novels)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceszpril/pseuds/Ceszpril
Summary: “Give me three good reasons not to break up with you..” James said as he tries to stop Catherine from hugging him. A while ago they have been arguing about Catherine’s jealousy over Reina. At first he found it cute whenever Catherine became jealous  but then it came to a point that it almost affected their work in the school newspaper. So this time he will not let Catherine get off so easily





	Three Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from my tumblr account http://unlovedprinces.tumblr.com/tagged/smyff

_“Give me three good reasons not to break up with you..”_ James said as he tries to stop Catherine from hugging him.

A while ago they have been arguing about Catherine’s jealousy over Reina. At first he found it cute whenever Catherine became jealous but then it came to a point that it almost affected their work in the school newspaper. So this time he will not let Catherine get off so easily but god his trying his best not to give in.

_Three good reasons…_ Catherine thought hard. _Because she loves him? No that’s not good enough_ she always say that to James whenever they fight. Three good reasons, she has to tell him, wait! … _No… I’ll show him…_

Catherine smiles to James and kiss him seductively , long enough to tease him before she pulls away. This caught James off guard. He tries to hide his surprise but he was already too late because Catherine looks at him with her all knowing smile. “ _You’ll gonna miss that”_ she said. God he hate that thing about her. _“Good reason”_ he admitted as he maintained his cool fascade.

_“..and you’ll gonna miss seeing this”_ Catherine said as she started pulling her shirt over her head revealing a black lacy bra that leaves a little to the imagination . Thank god she wears her newly purchased underwear today she taught as she started unzipping her pants slowly and sensously revealing a matching black lacy panties. Jame’s gulp as his eyes started travelling from her perky breasts downwards. Catherine steps bacwards to give James a better view of her. The color brings the creaminess of her skin and James resisted the urge to launch at her and take one of her breast into his mouth.

Seeing the bulge in his pants and the lustful eyes roaming all around her body, Catherine smirks knowing that she already won the argument. She took him by his hand and lead him into the sofa softly pushing him to sit down.

_“And lastly you’ll gonna miss me doing this..”_ she whispered in his ears as she straddled him. She kissed him passionately and when James parted his lips she entered him eagerly exploring him. She broke the kiss and started dropping little kisses to his jaw and his neck “Am I right you’re gonna miss this?” she ask as she slowly unbotton his shirt. “Yes..” James said breathlessly as Catherine started nibbling his collarbone , her other hand massaging his length through his pants. James gripped her hips as she started rocking against him but Catherine slaps his hands away. James was stunned for a moment but keeps his hands away allowing Catherine to continue torturing him.

Suddenly Catherine stand up making James groaned involuntarily at the loss. Before he can complain Catherine was on her knees unbuckling his belt and pushing down his pants followed by his boxers. She stroked his length slowly watching him. His eyes were shut tightly lost at the sensation. She licked his tip gently before taking him fully in her mouth. Her mouth did wonders sucking and licking that James was unable to form any coherent thoughts. _“Cath..”_ James moaned as Catherine started to pumped faster in rhythm and started to massage his balls at the same time. James began lightly thrusting into her mouth and she moaned in response. Their combined moans filling his entire apartment.

_“Cath…”_ James warned knowing he was near. Catherine look at him still pumping his length and said breathlessly _“Come for me..”_ as she takes him fully again to continue sucking him harder and faster this time. In a few deep thrust James shuddered as he emptied everything into her mouth. He saw her swallow everything as she look at him mischeviously. Her eyes saying they weren’t done yet making him aroused once more.

_“So..do you still want to break up with me?”_ She asked with a playful grin knowing exactly what his answer. James looked at her with heated eyes.

_“I dont know what youre talking about”_ James answered before dragging her into his lap and crushing his lips to hers. Why the hell would I break with her, How stupid of me James taught before standing up and carrying his girlfriend to their room.


End file.
